Iszornae Sunshatter
"No effort is wasted or wicked on the way to ones goals." Iszornae Sunshatter, the daughter of the fruitful and wealthy House Sunshatter and a famed (now infamous) warlock from House Ebonwing, was born into powers fel and malicious. Her life was tainted with the warlocks bonds before she could even walk. Her studies of the demonic powers and abilities of the infernal kind brought her an awareness of her own mortality, and so she has quietly attached herself to The Sunguard in order to serve their ends and her own at once. =Description= ---- The dark-skinned, pale-haired dilettante is stylishly coiffed and curled, made-up to look both playful and wealthy by servants with long experience in such. She differs from the traditional gold and amber hued locks of her kin, her father's blood having turned the gilded hair of the Sunshatter white, though her skin remains the warm and caramel brown of her Sunshatter kin, Her smiles are easy but barbed, her laughter rings a note false, and though the girlish facade seems almost perfect, there's a wisdom in her gaze that by turns is unsettling or vapid. Those with a sense of Fel and demonic taint can sense the barest hints from the girl, even when not around any visible demons. White hair, pale as bone, hangs past the small of her back, shiny like metal and soft to the touch. Much care is put into the elaborate locks, for all her loose style seems casual. Her green eyes are... exceptionally green. Virulent, almost. She brings out their unnaturally vibrant hue with khol around her eyelashes, her half-lidded stare smoky. Her skin and clothing are usually immaculate; sometimes, she's dusted with shimmering powder. A unique feature, she dispays white tattoos over her body, runic and sweeping, beautiful to look at and yet she seems to cover them up even whens he puts the rest of her figure on display. =History= ---- Born in the Sunshatter estate of Goldsea, a breadbasket holding who pays fealty to the House Truefeather, Isza's sibling were raised in luxury. For the youngest child, though, there was very little in the way of comforts. She was trained from the time she could toddle in her father's fel arts, Infelidrac's secret of dark magics hidden from the world but not his kin. So it was she was prepared when their city fell, and their home ransacked by the dead. She and her father managed to defend their family from the errant troops that managed to make their way far from the main force of Arthas' troops, and in this they cemented their legacy to the Crown. Infelidrac swore himself to service immediately to Kael'thas, and left Iszornae as an agent of his will on Azeroth. Even to this day, she works under his orders, though he and his troops were disavowed by the new Thallassian state. Now working among the Suncasters, she serves faithfully and to the letter of her oath. =Personality= ---- Vain, bratty and sometimes marginally amusing, she's more likely to inspire a strongly-written letter to her erstwhile parent than epics, odes or curses. =Photos= ---- Category:Characters Category:Suncasters